Flower of Maze
by brokenkirby1
Summary: Have you ever thought about how Yoh and the others would be after Hao turning into the Shaman King at the end of the manga? Here it is the continuation:Shaman King Flowers! You will find OC who will experience many adventures with our heroes and their new family! It is based a little on the manga which is being published of Shaman King Flowers but still different! 3
1. 1: Feeling Alive

**1:Feeling Alive**

Leaves covered with snow, trees got bold and cold, the sky was looking grey and sad covered by the dark clouds, it was very cold, to be guessed, it was a typical winter day in the spring of winter, but not so typical for one boy: Hana Asakura. A young boy with short blond hair which comes until his shoulders, hazel brown eyes and a really bad temper, which was travelling his way to his school in the inches of snow on the road. He was different from male and female students of his school, he had this special ability that was given by his parents at birth, an ability that passes through generations of his family. He was able to see spirits and communicate him towards the other world. His family was a well–known shaman family which originally are from Izumo, but Hana and his parents moved to Tokyo to give Hana a normal life, something that Hana hates. Hana lives with his two guardians: Tamao and Ryu, both disciples from his parents when they were younger, this because his parents have a spa and travel a lot around the world because of it.

Hana´s life is quite average and normal which makes him angry and annoyed, which makes him sometimes jealous of his parents that they travelled around the world, able to fight with their spirits and their friends. The only thing that the little teen got is his guardian spirit who has been passed by from his father a 600 years old samurai, also known as Amidamaru. This takes his inspiration of life, he doesn´t feel that going to school is the only thing to him and thinks that his life is boring. _– Why to live and going to school if we´ll die someday anyway._

– Hana you should try and be nice to people, so try to make friends!

The guardian spirit tried to make sense in the little head of the shaman but he couldn´t care less and this conversation made him annoyed, because of that he left his books fall on the ground, but he didn´t wanted to know and continued his way to the school entrance when suddenly a tall paled girl bowed down to pick up the books that the young shaman left on the floor.

– _You know books are paid by our parents, is this the way you thank them?_

He heard someone behind him yelling at him, turning around he saw the tall girl with dark hair and shining red eyes who seemed hypnotizing him with words which made him giving up at yelling at the girl who didn´t know him of nothing, he decided to not to say anything and went on his patch but she went after him, after seconds she pushed his arm and gave him his books.

– _You´re welcome_

_She_ continued to her class room, Hana followed her steps with his eyes entering the class room when he realized it was his classroom.

– You_ can´t be serious _

_Hana_ face palmed himself and couldn´t face her right now into the class. After a while he entered the class and the only spot free was next to the only person he didn´t want to sat next to, and not only that she was waving at him.

– _Ah so now you got a crush on me?_

Hana choked before sitting on the chair, blushing he opened his textbooks, trying to ignore the girl. _"Faith "_After a while they started to talk in class about their names and where they live and before they knew the class was over and it was finally lunch time, which Hana decided to spend with his new friend, it was quite awkward because she was eating her sandwich and he didn´t had any food with him because usually he would eat fast food. _S_he gave a bit of her sandwich to Hana which he would accept because he was incredible hungry.

– _Hana means Flower right?"_

The pale girl with a sad look on her face looked upon the sky, but still with that sad face she had a very peaceful look.

– _Does it has any meaning to it?_

She asked to her classmate who seemed to be enjoying his food.

– _My mother´s name is Anna, so I guessed they did something with that, parent´s aren´t stupid to call a boy flower I guess._

She laughed a bit, she thought that he was entertaining when he asked her about her name, because it was a very uncommon name, it was probably more a American name than a Japanese name.

– _My parents are not exactly normal, they have a lot on their minds, my mom is busy most of the time and my dad is difficult to deal with him_

The girl who looked like snow got a sad yet angry look on her face but soon she got her cheerful laugh on her face again.

Hana was feeling that he was living a normal life, or at least he tried to, he was still nervous of the fact someone trying to fight for him to talk and to live. It was still cold and snowing but the girl who looked like snow seemed it didn´t bothered her, she looked very calm and friendly. But something else kept his attention away, he was feeling this strange chakra from the school, this chakra is known as Foryoku, it´s the core of a Shaman, the lower it gets, the weaker the shaman is or becomes, the different levels of Foryoku depends of his power and what kind of type shaman a shaman is, this case Hana has both abilities of his parents, but doesn´t understand a lot of it because his parents decided that he would be educated as a human and not as a shaman, what was impossible for the little shaman, because of it his curiosity would grow.

– _I´m going inside _

–_Don´t tell me that this boy has to do something with this foryoku I´m feeling._

Inside the school Hana tried to locate this energy growing and growing, when he thought that he found where the energy would come from he would catch other foryoku´s divulgated all over the school.

– _Hana–dono, it´s everywhere, I can´t tell if they´re shamans or spirits_

Hana grinned a bit because this wasn´t boring at all, he ran all over the school when he entered a classroom which had a very dark foryoku in it. He entered, the door closed by himself and he encountered a girl who might be of his age because she had a childish look on her face but she was at the same length as he was, her eyes were dark very dark, they were heavy like some dark and long path crossed her eyes with his. Her hair made contrast with her eyes it was pure white like the snow, in her right hand she had a wooden sword. Hana felt like that she was a shaman but not a human, something weird and heave came from her when he pointed at her asking who she was and what she was doing at the Shinra High school.

– _We´ve been waiting for you Hana_

Said the demon shaman who walked closely, Amidamaru wouldn´t stop his eyes on her, he had a feeling she would do something horrible and he wouldn´t let anyone harm Hana Asakura, the heir of the Asakura Shrine, the oldest and only son of Yoh his former master.

– _I see you´re now his master_

She could tell that Amidamaru was his guardian spirit but that meant she knew Yoh, what was quite strange because she seemed his age and Yoh was almost never around, unless something happened during his trips around the world. Suddenly she stopped talking and attacked the shaman, who avoided the attack, he didn´t knew what to do because he had no weapons to block her attacks.

– _Who are you? What do you want?!_

He kept asking at the girl who wouldn´t stop attacking him.

– _Hidou! _

Her name apparently was Hidou, also known as Hate.

– _We won´t accept people like you at the Flower of Maze._

Hana was hiding beneath the tables every time she attacked, he kept asking Amidamaru what was this thing of Maze but he didn´t knew either, he never heard about it, and it wouldn´t make sense. When she was almost going to kill Hana who had nowhere to run she got cornered by a circle of fire.

– _Wooh what?_

Hana asked himself out in loud, the demon in front of him got burned into ash, but neither he nor Amidamaru did something.  
Outside the classroom there was standing a girl against the wall trying to hear what was going on inside

– _What the hell is going on?_

The girl known as Faith walked away from the classroom and of the school. Hana was still on the ground thinking about what happened, what he didn´t know was that he just got saved by his new friend who he don´t even have a clue that she knows about his true identity.

_– Amidamaru, what´s going on?_

He shook his head, he had no slightest idea but he knew that the girl known as a shaman or a demon or even both wasn´t human and those powers weren´t normal.

– _I don´t know Hana–Dono but I fought a lot of Shamans, including Hao´s servants, and they had this super power incredible huge and unhuman, but they were incredible human in comparison with this._

Hana was a bit worried, he had heard stories about his uncle who now a days is called God of the world, also known as the Shaman King, and what he did to become Shaman King, but this was a totally new level.

– _Amidamaru, it´s time, it´s time for our story!_

Hana grinned at his spirit ghost who seemed rather uncomfortable because of this new power who just appeared, but the most important thing was that Hana was safe and sound, and he would continue by his side with that in his mind.


	2. 2: The shaman with the wooden sword

Hana Asakura: the shaman of the wooden sword

Weeks were passing, snow started to fade away and it turned into rain, with heavy winds now a then, it was the corn of winter. Weeks passed by since the latest incident at school with the little shaman, and it seemed calm, never did someone appeared, neither did Faith mentioned anything about it to Hana or he to her. She was his only friend but he wouldn´t tell her, she could think he was strange and hate him, and that was his biggest fear at the moment. Weeks passed by, Hana started to go to school every day, it seemed that he found his reason to live again, he had made a friend and understood that life wouldn´t suck that much but he would trade it immediately for a life that his father lived, what he didn´t understand was that his father went to school too with his mother and their best friend Manta.

Back at the house of the Asakura in Tokyo Tamao was busy with her usually daily occupations, but today an old friend visited her.

– _Hey, Tamao_

A familiar voice called her over and it was her old friend Ryo. Ryo didn´t changed over the years, probably of all of them he was the one who was the most normal one, he was almost himself after 15 years, and the only difference was that he had grown a mustache.

– _You´ve been out a lot, Hana has been asking about you._

Ryo felt a bit guilty, he liked the boy but he was always busy with different kind of jobs, because he learned like the rest of their group that they can´t change the world like that because the world turns around money, without it you will starve and die. Hao probably knew that and that was made human insupportable for him, but that wouldn´t be an excuse for all the shit he did.

– _So how´s Hana doing? Someone told me that he isn´t skipping school anymore_

Tamao continued what she was doing, and just nodded, obvious she knew the person who told him that it would be for sure Amidamaru who had been chatting with his old friend Tokageroh.

_– He brought a friend home last week._

Tamao told her friend meanwhile searching for something, but it seemed that she couldn´t find for what she was looking for.

– _I heard... a female friend…!"_

Ryo was excited that Hana found a friend especially a female one… But he knew that Tamao wouldn´t give him much explanation, over the years she turned a bit cold, nobody understood really why, but she just did. Most of their friends thought because she had so many responsibilities thrown at her, and the fact to take care of her crush´s child wasn´t easy on her either.

– _Hana´s friend, she looks a lot like Ren, but she is calm and has not such a bad temper._

Ryo started to laugh because there was no way that Ren would be here in the neighborhood, Ren had disappeared after their reunion, he travelled with Jeanne to a lot of regions. He tried to make something of life, to create life, so he would help the death, earthbound spirits, meanwhile Jeanne would help the living to believe there is more than this in live, and also the recuperation of the shamans, a lot of them had to go to though therapy because of everything what had happened.

– _You failed your exam didn´t you?_

Faith asked her friend who got an F for his literature exam. Hana hated the damn subject, why the hell should he be able to write big texts in English. He knew that his friend would probably get an A or an A– but by his suprise Faith shook her head no, actually she got a B. The little shaman got very pissed at her sarcastic answer and walked out of the classroom quite annoyed, it would leave Faith always laughing, it was just funny how he would become when something didn´t work out for him.

Outside Hana was talking to a man which she didn´t recognized but she figured out that it would be one of Hana´s friends or guardians which he talked about.

– _Hey Faith, this is a friend of my dad´s and my guardian together with Tamao._

Faith bowed to him, which made him incredible confused, Tamao was right after all the girl looked similar Ren but would never be like Ren, she just seemed way to kind, it was almost a ghost brought to life, a bad ghost last thing he Ryo needed was a second Ren, one was alreay though to handle.

– _Wooh Tamao was right, you seem to look like an old friend of us, but good you ain´t! He was extremely bad tempered, and bossy and I´m just glad he disappeared wherever he is now!_

She didn´t really understood where he was getting at but accepted it as a compliment, it has been. Hana asked him to stop because it was nonsense.

– _Come let´s go eat some ice–cream, I would die to know you better Faith. Hana had never friends before and now he has a friend and a girlfriend!_

Hana started to yell at him that they are friends and that he should stop saying such nonsense. Once in the city they went to various places like the music store, clothes stores, and manga stores and for last they were eating ice cream. Ryo himself was eating a chocolate sorbet, it was his favorite flavor, Hana chose a strawberry and Faith asked for a lemon sorbet. Eating their ice–creams Ryo asked Hana´s new friend about her family, he was very curious about her.

– _Faith don´t answer he is being ridiculous_

But the secret was that the unknown shaman could only laugh and explained to her friend´s guardian that her parents are very busy people, they are always in the world travelling. Her father always busy with people and is always gone and her mother helps people around the world to be able to confront their fears, she has family in China but she is currently living in Tokyo in an apartment

– _Oh... You´re pretty mature then… Well anytime you feel lonely drop by! The house is pretty empty sometimes and we don´t mind!_

Both of them laughed, because Hana was still such a child.

– _I´m not stupid I know you´re laughing at me" _

She smiled and patted his head. _ –You´re cute Hana._

After the afternoon Faith went home, Ryo insisted to bring her home but she preferred going on foot, she was already used to it when both men went on Ryo´s bike home.

– _You know you are lucky, she seems very nice but she is way too smart and calm for you_

Hana decided that he wouldn´t say anything, he wasn´t in the mood to discuss anything with Ryo, but probably the reason he stick up with her was that she wasn´t annoying and most of the time would stay silent but it still felt good to have a friend.

– _But I´m glad for you that you have your first girlfriend_

Ryo used the wrong wordswhich was the bad way to tell Hana because it was not his girlfriend and he was tired of his stupid jokes, sometimes he couldn´t understand which was more annoying his guardian of his guardian stupid spirit Tokageroh.~

– _SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU SICK PERVERD!"_

After a while they arrived home and Hana went to his bedroom until dinner and lied down on his bed. The shaman looked at his guardian spirit, asking what the hell he was talking about.

– _You know they are just worried about you, Ryo is happy that you aren´t lonely anymore, that you were able to trust a human._

– _The difference between that is that I don´t trust her, I just like being with her but it´s not that I will reveal my biggest secret like that._

– _Don´t worry how you are she probably found it out sooner or later._

– _ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?_

– _NO I´M CALLING YOU CLUMPSY HANA–DONO_

– _THAT´S IT YOU´RE DEAD! _

Hana knew about that, it was hard for him too, he couldn´t speak to them because he felt everything he would say in words to humans would be lies. He knew that they were worried about him, but it wasn´t necessary, he was lonely but he had friends and family.

– _Amidamaru, don´t give me that sad look, I´m fine. I don´t know anything about what you know, sure you experienced a lot during the Shaman Fight, which I won´t ever imagine, and I do get mad about it, but I can´t do anything about it. _

– _What happened to you? You are so serious!_

– _I´M ALWAYS SERIOUS YOU STUPID SAMURAI!_

Amidamaru knew that Hana was just kidding and that he was fine but he was quite worried about what had happened a few days ago.

It was Saturday, finally a day off where Hana could sleep until late hours in the afternoon when he heard someone calling for him.

– _No way, I´m not leaving my bed until noon._

That´s when he opened one eye, and understood that the person on top of him wasn´t neither of his guardians but a girl with long dark hair and overwhelming eyes. He was blushing and started to yell after realizing that it was his friend of school who was sitting on top of him

– _W–WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_

Faith laughed and explained that they would be going to the mountains today.

– _We are? When did we decided that?" _

– _We didn´t I decided it 2 hours ago_

– "_God please give me a break! ON A SATURDAY FAITH ON A SATURDAY!_

He looked at his alarm clock and got even in more panic when he saw that the hours ticked 9 o'clock.

– _IT´S NINE IN THE MORNING FAITH AT WHAT FREAKING TIME DO YOU WAKE UP!_

After all the screaming he gave up and started to clean himself up and get dressed when they came downstairs where Tamao was making tea.

– _Why the hell did you let her to my room?_

Said Hana a bit pissed but Tamao didn´t answer when both of them left the house, but since ever her Hana´s friend came in the house, the adult shaman had these strange feeling around her, and to be honest Tamao knew it was familiar..

After a few hours they were on the mountain having lunch, when Hana asked her why she wanted to come here, when she breath a lot of air and let it all out.

– _It has been years since I´ve been here, I just wanted to come back with you_

Hana blushed a bit, that was a bit too straight forward.

– _That´s true, you´re not from Japan right?_

– _Nope, I came from China, but my parents thought it would be better if I would come here._

The two of them talked a bit when Hana felt something familiar, something that he had felt before.

– _I´m going to see something, I´ll be right back_

He stood up leaving Faith having her tea, she hadn´t any idea what was that all about but she just hoped he would be careful, she didn´t want to interfere again like she did a few weeks ago at the school incident.

After running for a while he understood that this feeling was a foryoku of a shaman, it was the same as that day weeks ago in that class room. It couldn´t be her, she had been turned into ash, does this means there are more from one organization? Amidamaru could only think about what they were, because they were shamans alright but definitely not normal ones.

– _Come out! I know you´re here, so stop playing hide and seek!_

Hana yelled to the foryoku to appear.

The girl which appeared was different that the one from the school, this one seemed a adult, maybe twice Hana´s age. She had long dark reddish hair, which matches her eyes which were also pure blood red. The smell of Death was all over her, and in her hand she had this really strange knife. It looked like a movie scene of those horror movies.

– _Hana Asakura, it seems you met my sister Hidou… _

They were sisters? Well that would explain a lot of things, like these strange obscure foryoku they have… She pointed her knife at him when a big oversoul appeared behind him. _"_

– Hana–Dono, this one is different. You can see her oversoul, the other you couldn´t.

Amidamaru was right, the other you could only feel him around you and not seeing him. The oversoul wasn´t detailed, it looked like a big demon of darkness, Amidamaru remembered the story that Yoh told him years ago about how he met Ana and about the demons he had to destroy to safe Anna. Would it be a demon like this one?

– _Hell Hana Asakura, my name is Kuchisake and I´m going to kill you before the flower of maze!_

She started to attack him when Hana got against a tree. Flower of Maze? Why did she mention it too, what is this Flower of Maze? He had been searching it on the internet but he wouldn´t find anything about it.

After being attacked he couldn´t do a lot, he had no weapon, after all he would be useless, for sure that this time wouldn´t appear a fire killing the demon. _HANA! _He looked behind him when a wooden sword was given at his direction, he caught it and knew he needed to act fast.__

– Amidamaru! Oversoul into the sword!

Hana was able to fight and so he did, he tried to fight his way to her when he realized that the person who threw the wooden sword was Faith, did she knew? What was going on?

_– Hana–dono, I know what you are thinking but there is no time for it kill her!_

Hana knew that his spirit was right and so he did, using one of his father´s attacks he split the shaman demon in front of him.

– _What was that? She was different from the other, she had an oversoul._

The other shaman asked herself, but what she didn´t knew was that they were listening with frightful looks on their faces.

– _What?_

His guardian spirit who didn´t understood it either, when he looked at Faith who was looking at what was left behind of the demon…

– _Faith? Y–you knew?_

She looked at him, hitting herself on the head, she forgot totally about not blowing her cover, but she couldn´t let her new friend getting killed this way.

– _Ehe… I knew since the moment you went into the school, but at that time I thought that you were with them, so I tried to keep a low status._

– _So that fire that destroyed that spirit was yours?_

The new discovered shaman nodded, she explained that she followed them to find out what was going on but saw that he had no possible way to win against them so did the job for them. After a few hours they talked about a lot of things, like that Faith knew a little bit about them, that they aren´t human, neither shamans, they are spirits who did something really horrible when they were alive, and when they become earthbound spirits with their wish to kill humans, they become demons who look humans, but have a frightful power.

It turned dark after a few hours and they went back to the city when Hana asked her to come over to have dinner with them, she didn´t really want too but even Amidamaru insisted. He was so curious about this new shaman, she seemed very powerful and it had been a great amount of time since he found someone this powerful which wouldn´t be their enemy.

– _EH? YOU´RE A SHAMAN?!_

Ryo spit rice into the face of Hana who didn´t seemed to overjoyed by it.

– _Ryuu…. WHAT THE HELL MAN!?_

The two girls listened to them arguing when Tamao finished eating leaving the bowl of rice on her table, asking directly to the new shaman if she knew Hana, by name, but she didn´t, she just learned he was a shaman a few weeks ago at the school incident.

– _Does the name Tao says you anything?_

– _Of course, why wouldn´t I know? It´s my family._

With this little statement Ryo fainted because of the chocking, this was just too many information for one night, how could a sweet, innocent, calm and gentle girl like this being related with a monkey like him?

– _It would be the most obvious Ryo. She haves his hair and his shaman kills and her eyes and gentleness and calm._

So they figured out that Faith was truly the Iron Maiden Jeanne´s and Ren´s firstborn child, leaving Tamao satisfied because she knew that she would be related to them and Ryo crushed because she was truly related to him, the most egocentric, annoying and bad tempered man he had ever knew, but also that man was his friend.

– _Serious Ryu you´re making a big deal about it._


	3. 3: A relatives murder

A relative Murder

A few days passed after the incident at the mountain Hana trusted Faith more, now even more because apparently her family and his family were close friends, so he told her about this feelings he had with his father that he would never have fights like the Shaman Fight and that made him lack of motivation in life... She quite understood, she understood it very well, all her life she had been told how awesome her father was, and how he confronted death a lot of times, but she just thought it were stories by her grandpa who would see Ren as the strongest Shaman on Earth.

– But I´m curious little shaman, what are you doing here?

She told them that if had to be a secret and nobody would be able to know! Then she explained that she was tired of China especially at the place she lived it was just too far from the city, not only had she to wake up very early to go to school, there was no fun. And she wasn´t able to do anything alone because she had always spirits behind her checking on her. So one day she decided to run away to Japan to experience life without shamans behind her, but to her surprise she got befriended with a shaman.

– _Are you serious?! FAITH-DONO IF REN FINDS OUT HE WILL KILL YOU!_

She laughed and figured out that it would be just fine, besides that he was somewhere in America so he would only find out after a few days, because she had her brother promise her to back her up in this.

– _You are evil, your brother is making excuses for you?_

She nodded and smiled very calmly which made Amidamaru understand that she was exactly their child that smile for doing something bad was Jeanne´s smile for sure, at least she didn´t had a bad temper like Ren´s that would be impossible to see, Hana already has its own temper and it was enough to deal with it.

Back at that night Tamao and Amidamaru recalled the current events, the two attacks of these Demon Shamans which they can´t really recall if they are oni´s or the explanation of Faith would make them another type of Demons but they had a human body, it would be impossible for them to be oni´s.

The cemetery was cold and dark, full of spirits who lived there and spirits who didn´t, who weren´t able to cross over, for different reasons, including because their body was never found and is rotting somewhere until god knows when. When two new characters appeared, one of them was short, had dark purple hair, dark eyes, where one of them was hidden, and the other was very tall with long purple hair and dark eyes, she was very elegant and they were rising over the city of Tokyo.

– _It´s wise to assume that he´s utilizing the power of that samurai."– "Asakura Hana. The descendant of a hateful clan of legendary shaman and legendary spirits. But since our ancestor has become king, now, we´ll finally be able to close the curtain to the fake history fabricated from fiction._

Mentioned the younger one to his older sister.

– _Yes because we are direct descendants from god. The royalty in our blood is thicker than any other.  
– It is we who should be called the main Asakura Line._

The younger one finished his sentence by summoning his oversoul known as Tsukiyomi. __

_– __Well then it´s time to cut the line of the main Asakura Clan._

It was winter break and Faith went back to China so that her family wouldn´t suspect and with Christmas at the door it would be a good idea to return to China. Hana decided to give a visit to his old place where he used to hang out when he finds to his greatest surprise that a stone is split into two.

– _I can´t believe this! Who would do this! Why would they do that! MY FAVORITE CHAIR!  
– Hana that´s my gravestone_

Said the sad samurai in modesty, but honestly Hana didn´t care, after giving a better look Amidamaru saw that the stone was cut in a perfect cut, it was mirrored at the other.

– _Although now I look closer, look at that cut it´s truly a masterpiece. Do you think that there was a stone cutter around here?_

– _That settles it! We´re going to go interrogate every son of a stonecutter in this town Amidamaru!_

– _Forget about the stone cutter Hana–dono, what about school? If you disobey her two days in a row she will kill you!_

– _Exactly, if I go serious to school she will win! _

– _Dear god, where is Faith when you need her._

Suddenly a small boy appeared in a school uniform asking for direction to Shinra High but Hana just laugh at him.

– _School is closed four eyes, it´s winter break._

He continued arguing to Amidamaru when he realized that the he was in presence of a human, that if he found out that he was a shaman Tamao would slowly kill him.

– _Hmm interesting this you´re holding, I´ve got one of my own, look._

Both Amidamaru and Hana where shocked to see, this boy was a shaman too, what would come from this? __

_– __His name is Oboro Daikyou, He´s a wandering swordsman, a harbinger of misfortune. Now I wonder, between my swordsman and your samurai, who´s stronger?_

The spirit of the unknown shaman in front of them known as Oboro Daikyou started to attack Hana which got blocked by his guardian spirit Amidamaru who seemed quite angry. __

_– __Hana–Dono!_

– _Don´t you dare to stop me Amidamaru. Awesome, I don´t know what´s going on here, but he sure looks like a shaman to me, and he was even nice enough to bring his samurai spirit here. In other words he´s the guy who broke my chair, I can´t possible let him get away now. Finally the days of boredom have ended._

Both boys were confronting each other when Hana asked his name.

– _My name is Yohane Asakura"_

Meanwhile in the house where Tamao was busy combing her hair she heard her two spirits known as Conchi and Ponchi arriving in a great mess.

– _We´ve got news!_

That´s right, after the little conversation she had with Amidamaru she wanted to know what was going on a bit a better. Besides that she felt a strange presence among them in the city, a presence that made her remember of Hao, which in that case wasn´t good.

– _We finally found out where the strange presence come from, from two persons called Yohane and Ruca Asakura, they are from the other Asakura clan who broke off in the Heian Period. Direct Descendants from Hao! From the hidden Asakura Clan!_

The pinked hair girl was in shock, and it´s not easily for her to panic, she had heard of them but never knew they still existed…

– _It can´t be… I mean he died so long ago_

– _And one of them got in contact with Hana! We need to hurry! Or else Hana´s fate will be doomed!"_

– _Because the one who´ll be killed will be the real Asakura_

Hana didn´t knew what annoyed him more, the fact that this guy name Yohane changed clothes in front of him, that his samurai looked those weaklings from the samurai movies or if he really called himself Asakura.

– _Hyou Gattai Amidamaru! Let´s teach this bastard some manners!_

But the shaman who referred himself as A Asakura dodged his attack. Hyou Gattai allows you for a spirit to enter your body in order to reproduce their movements. It´s the most basic fight technique of the shaman fights. _"_

– _And attacking without even let me finish talking is very bad temper, I guess you got that from your mom. _

– _Damn Hana–Dono, he used Hyou Gattai too!_

The spirit realized that the kid knew as much as Hana.

– _I know but get focused on the damn sword, he didn´t touched by inches!_

But Yohane was able to use his technique against the little Asakura _"Kyosha"_ the so called sword turned into a umbrella and it was able to smash the little Asakura into the ground. Kyosha allows you to measure the distance between you and your enemy. Amidamaru got pissed because he hadn´t seen this coming, maybe because he hadn´t fought a true shaman fight in years, and to think that he almost let them take Hana down. But the truth was who were they? And why do they call themselves Asakura´s? He had been with Yoh for like 15 years and never had he heard of other Asakura´s. But what was more curious was the boy´s eyes, his patch was Hao´s earring, where the hell did he get that, he knew that Yoh had one, it would be more than normal that the other had fall down on earth too.

– _So you understand now do you? Someone picked it up, directly from the king´s head resting in the continent of Mu. From where the last battle of the Shaman Fight took place. _

– _That´s impossible! Nobody could have access after it! Unless someone was with us! _

– _But I already heard that someone took the other earring, well sooner or later I´ll be facing that person and I will take it back, these are great possessions for us Asakura´s and it means that someday I´ll surpass that great man, well if you ask obviously it wasn´t me, wasn´t even born at that time so it was someone who was there neither your pathetic little team or someone of the Patches._

Yohane was trying to say that someone betrayed them, but who? Everything had turned into normal even Hao had calmed down, and brought several people to life.

– _But for that I need to kill the latest descendant of the Asakura Clan._

He prepared his oversoul when Hana stood up in pain.

– _Hana–Dono that´s a–_

Hana didn´t cared for it, if there is something he learned these past weeks from his adventures and his new friend was that you can´t really give up because the oversoul just seems big.

– _I don´t really care about this guy´s oversoul or where he comes from. Because I guess you already know I don´t give a shit about our family matters. But dad is a whole different story. Because I´m the one who´s going to defeat him!_

When suddenly Hana grabbed from his pocket a precious family possession, also known as the Futsunomitama sword.

– _I never thought he´d have this legendary treasure that was used to create the legendary spirit of sword, that´s so much than you deserve!_

Both of them prepared their oversoul, Yohane attacked with his Tuskuyomi Lance but it didn´t had effect, Hana blocked the attack easily.

– _Your name was Yohane? The moon can´t light anything in this morning, you four eyed dork! You know you're quite annoying but you're my first real opponent and I´ve finally found a partner for a life or death battle._

Tamao felt two big oversouls clashing into another, and felt that she was getting late to safe Hana, but being in traffic wouldn´t help her either

– _Hurry up they already began the fight!_

– _Look at this traffic jam, there´s nothing I can do! Are they really that dangerous!?_

– _Of course! Look! They are descendants of Hao! _

– _Yeah but if they're so strong why didn´t they participated in the Shaman Fight? If their goal is to take over of the Asakura Family, they could have kicked some asses then. But instead of that, they waited all this time, only to creep us up. It makes me think that they are really weak._

Tamao explained at Ryu that that wasn´t really possible because she remember Yohmei telling them that they were dangerous and to keep Hana´s safe from them.

Yohane was defeated on the ground thinking about how he got this beat up, was it because Hana´s parents gave me him this power or was it because he had been waiting for him all night for Hana to show up. The truth was that he was weak and they are in a real disadvantage in this war.

– _Does it hurt Yohane?" – _Asked thestrange figure who appeared with him who seemed to be his older sister Ruca Asakura

– _A broken Arm compared to my heart? It´s nothing. _

– _I´m sorry brother, but we need to win this war._

Hana and Amidamaru fleed away but Hana was really worried he got really beat up he should at least call an ambulance but he had no cellphone.

– _T__his is why I´m always saying to Tamao why to buy me a cellphone!_

– _I hardly doubt that that´s it for Hana–Dono, but don´t you think that that Yohane was strange?  
– Yeah a total weirdo_

– _No about his battle style, if he was in a perfect condition that oversoul could have killed you._


	4. Shaman Fight: Anna the 3th

Shaman Fight: Anna the third

Arriving home Hana found out that Tamao wasn´t home, apparently she had been doing some investigation in Kyoto, does god knows why. Hana was in the hot springs with one of his guardians known as Ryu, because their house was one of the most known hot springs of Tokyo, what was normal because that´s the business Yoh and Anna are in.

– _Tamao is sure taking her time_

– _Oh are you worried about her? That doesn´t seems you Hana_

– _Shut up I´m just worried about dinner_.

But now he was with Ryu alone he decided to tell him about what happened, he preferred Faith because she would have some answers, because she would have some intelligent answer and Ryu would have a monkey answer, she would be probably one of the most intelligent persons he knows of but she was still in China.

– _Are you serious? That means that Tamao is–_

– _Just fine, she´s staying in Kyoto because it´s late._

Said some other people who lived there, Years ago they were called as the Hanagumi: Marion, Matilda and Kanna, they were famous witches under the order of Hao but after the Shaman Fight they didn´t had a place to go so they stayed with the Asakura main house, at least they would work for money and keep entertained.

– _Well despite everything I´m happy, mom and dad may not be home, but this house is lively enough to keep my mind busy every day. Besides since Redseb turned into a florist he teach me a lot of flowers and Reysarm comes over and visit a lot, well this compared to him._

– _Him? You mean the boy we met this morning Hana–dono?_

Hana nodded to his spirit, both knew Yohane was a very sad child that probably is forced into doing this.

– _You saw his sad eyes didn´t you? It´s like I don´t know, they seem the saddest eyes I´ve ever seen, I guess we were a bit alike, before I met her. I did everything because they told me too, but she showed me that I could live and do whatever I want._

– _Hana–Dono, are you–_

– _I know he wanted to kill me but I can´t ignore him._

Hana changed into his pajamas in his room when he sees a girl besides a lamp post, he thinks she´s pretty but it´s sure strange to see someone over there in the cold, maybe it was an admirer?

– _Amidamaru, I´ll be right back, don´t follow me._

Hhe nodded and saw his master leaving the room

– _He sure is strange, I can´t understand him for times. He is so strange and so different from Yoh. But he has this incredible power, I´m starting to doubt if I´m good enough to protect him against them. What is he doing anyway?_

He flied over to the window when he saw Hana running away from some spirit dogs. He was with a girl, what was going on?

– _And I finally though somebody liked me, so mean!_

Hana yelled at the girl who introduced herself as Ruca Asakura, Yohane´s brother and she was going to get revenge of her brother. She summoned her spirit, which was a maiden and dogs carrying the maiden.

– _Revenging my brother I´ll be killing you Asakura Hana_

– _But what is your fucking problem? You both are always talking about killing people, that´s just lame! After all do you know what happens if you kill somebody? You go to jail! I remember I went to jail when I was a kid and believe me that place was anything but nice, and if you are really intending to kill me wouldn´t be much easy using a gun or something instead of using an oversoul? God brief give me a break!_

The girl of the other Asakura house got a bit in shock, what was this pointless talk about?

– _Obviously if you use an oversoul to kill someone you won´t leave any evidence behind, so now seriously, what´s the point in taking the main Asakura house? I seriously get the feeling that you guys are getting pushed into this and if that´s true I feel really sorry for Yohane._

Ruca was getting confused, all she had learnt over the years by her father this kid was disrespecting it.

– _All I care are about results and you made fun of my oversoul, so now go to hell!_

Ruca pushed her oversoul in Hana´s direction, the little shaman prepared his oversoul to attack but got attacked by another oversoul, Yohane´s oversoul.

– _Yohane? _

Hana asked himself how he was now going to defeat two at one.

– _You know Hana, call me by my first name if you want but don´t say you´re sorry for me!_

Yohane´s oversoul pierced through Hana´s body, blood was leaving his body from every corner, but even so he tried to form a oversoul, that with an failed attempt was broken by the oversoul from the two Asakura´s together. Because of all this noise Ryu came outside looking what was going on and wanted to join in to safe his little master.

– _Did you lost your mind Ryu? That´s an oversoul! _

– _Ah! And you are a spirit, just perfect you dumb witted spirit!_

He argued with his guardian ghost but Hana asked him to not bother into this fight, because it was his fight, even it was 2 against 1.

– _Seriously stop acting strong, if it wasn´t for me you were long dead._

_A_ voice was heard behind them, she was tall, and it looked like that she had blondish hair behind the helmet she had on her head, and from her back came these wings that probably would be her oversoul

– _I guess you got a death wish too._

Told Yohane to Hana´s new hero.

– _You can try but I don´t think you will hit me… Silver Tail!_

They were losing their patience with her and prepared an ultimate oversoul so attack her. Ryu in the under hand was understanding who she was after hearing her terms of Silver Tail and other Silver oversouls, destroying the oversoul of the Asakura´s siblings.

– _And this is for messing with my fiancé._

Hana was sure that he was tired of the fight and didn´t hear well what she said, he thought she was saying that he was her money but she explained that she was his fiancé and if he didn´t marry her she would kill him.

– _I´m Anna the Itako III, nice to meet you! Daughter of the Patch Official Silva and disciple of Anna the Itako!_

After all this information Hana just blanked out but it was probably from the pain and not from the fiancé information, they decided to take him to the hospital, and he only woke up a few days after.

– _Wait you´re saying this is my fiancé?_

Hana was still in shock of what happened, he didn´t knew also why she was called the third, she was not some royalty if there was any royalty in the shaman world it would probably be him because his uncle was the god after all.

– _You should be more careful with your tongue my dear._

Anna told her fiancé before kicking him in his wound for messing with her

– _But I must say that this is quite impressive how you are recovering._

With that she left the hospital where Ryu was waiting for her outside and asked her who send her here.~

– _But Tamao didn´t told you? You probably don´t know but I´m here to protect Hana something that you guys aren't worthy!_

Hana was recovering in the hospital, thinking about what had happened these last few days when he felt and dark overpower aura in the room, and looking closely he saw a female figure, with the Shinra Acadamy uniform, and now looking even better he realized that his best friend had returned from China and that most probably was that he was in big trouble.

– _I GET LIKE 2 WEEKS AWAY AND YOU ARE IN THE HOSPITAL?_

– _K-Faith, it was not my fault!_

– _HOW DO YOU MEAN IT´S NOT YOUR FAULT?!_

When she returned from China a few hours ago she got an email from Ryu that Hana had landed in the hospital after a big shaman fight with some dangerous figures and it would be best if she would come over to the hospital.

– _Faith I got a good explanation…_

Hearing what he had to say she sat on his hospital bed with this real upset face which was quite cute.

– _You know how I´m a shaman right?_

She kept nodding on everything he asked her, using very carefully his words on how explaining that two member of the Asakura house wanted to kill him.

– _YOU WHAT? __You fought a shaman fight and got almost killed? BUT DID YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR WHAT?_

It was not for the Chinese student to be this upset but the truth was that he could have been killed and she wasn´t there to help in any case it went wrong, after a awkward silence she started to jump on him and yelling at him for being such an idiot.

– _Seriously. __Did you lose your mind? What would I do without you?!_

The long black haired girl started to cry at his chest not knowing at all what was going on, but soon she separated from him and coldly he apologized. She had been there for a while so it would be better if she left to let him rest, she left the building when this strange feeling came up her spine.

– _Hmm… But aren´t Yoh and Hana the only members of the Asakura house?_

At the Asakura Main house Anna the third was there with the Hanagumi who were preparing each other for the new fight, the new rule of the world, a new fight known as a shaman fight, a fight which may change a lot of things.

"_The Flower of Maze"_


	5. 5: Faith: The fearsome Shaman

Faith: The fearsome Shaman

After a few weeks Hana recovered pretty fast, his recovery abilities were amazing, he had healed his wounds in 1 week but his guardian Tamao Tamamura insisted that he would stay put in the house to recover his body at 100 percent, she wasn´t truly worried about his recovery because she knew he was a talented shaman it was more about the incidents lately but she never felt any presence around them and it got her worried for Hana´s sake.

- _I´m going Tamao-mom, I´ll be back around 4!_

The little Asakura left the house worried about how he would encounter his friend, ever since the hospital visit he hadn´t thanked her neither did she said something, she was the kind of person who would at least check up on him if he wouldn´t skip any material of school, but until now she hadn´t called, emailed or anything which could contact him.

Hana arrived at school a bit early in hope to find his fellow shaman friend and with a bit luck he found her studying beneath a tree, or at least it looked like studying, she would always have a bit trouble with the Japanese grammatical because she knew Japanese very well but after all she was Chinese so her grades would go a bit low in Japanese.

_- Hey…_

She heard a sad yet shy voice, a voice she recognized very well. The little butterfly which meant the name Faith and she sighed a bit. She was quite happy that her friend returned to school but it was quite hard to face him because the last time they met she had been crying in his lap.

_- Awh Hana-kun, you seem better!_

_- Uh yes, I´m okay now! I guess I´ve been missing school a lot!_

_- Uh yeah, you missed a lot, especially that-_

She wanted to explain the little shaman what happened the last few weeks but suddenly a boy appeared next to her, it was quite a surprise that he was at the same school as Hana´s. Hana recognized immediately who this boy was, after all it was a shaman, the same shaman who had been trying to kill him twice.

_- Yohane! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

The little shaman yelled in despair, but Yohane seemed quite calm about it, he wasn´t after him for revenge neither for a third opportunity, he had been in Japan for a long time and never went to school and it was against the law that children at his age didn´t went to school.

- _Hana Asakura, how delightful to see you again!_

Faith seemed a bit confused after all she didn´t know about their history, she just decided to help the new student because he was very bad in Math and other Subjects, and she would like to help him out, but she never thought of Yohane being a shaman, she always felt some strange aura about him, but had no clue.

_- I swear to god that if you lay a finger on her you´ll be dead and you know perfectly fine what I´m capable of!_

_- Eh? But did you got in a fight?_

Faith truly had no idea what was going but after a while Yohane just sat down and explained his rival that he wasn´t after revenge, he had enough of that and just wanted to try this life, and not this hateful life of revenge and killing. Hana was quite surprised but didn´t trust him, after all, he wanted to destroy the Asakura Main house and was willing everything to do that.

After a day of school both of the shamans took a walk home after all it had been a while since they talked and Hana had questions for his shaman partner about what happened and she could know something.

_- Sorry I didn´t want to make a mess but…-_

_- But what? You and Yohane don´t like each other? I never knew he was a shaman! I just thought he was a lonely kid with no friends! And that´s just sad everyone needs at least one friend._

That was true, Hana was a lonely child he had no friends, the only friends he had was Amidamaru and his guardians, after all, she was doing something for Yohane what she did for him, but somewhere he didn´t liked it, maybe because Hana didn´t trust Yohane or because he didn´t wanted to share his friend with the enemy, but in the end she had nothing to do with it.

_- Listen you´ve got nothing to do with this, but the shaman who tried to kill me and landed me in the hospital was that guy and his sister._

Faith stopped walking and starred at his friend in shock, she knew that they didn´t like each other but this went to a whole new level.

_- Nothing to do with it huh?_

It was pretty obvious that she was quite upset with that phrase and Amidamaru pushed his master a bit to make it obvious that those choice of words weren´t the best ones, and that he should apologize.

_- Uhh, uh I didn´t meant that! It was just that I-I didn´t want you to hate him or anything! He may hate me but maybe he won´t do anything to you!_

Hana started to sweat, it was quite a stressful situation and Faith was just such a difficult person when she would be upset, he never understood if she was going to yell or to cry. Like that day at the hospital he was quite sure she would just yell at him and lecture him but instead that she fell apart and cried. After a while both of the separate their ways, and now Hana was thinking better about it he thought very closely Faith had seen him fight countless time and saved him twice but he never ever sensed her foryoku or seen her oversoul or even guardian spirit.

_- Hana-dono, don´t take me wrong but what if Faith has to do with those demons?_

_- But did you lost your freaking mind! She is way too awesome! If she was really a double spy she wouldn´t use some demons!_

_- I know, why I am thinking even that! She is a child of Yoh-dono´s precious friends._

_- Amidamaru! You´re a genius! __LET´S GO!_

_- To where?_

_- The library!_

_- WHAT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE THAT IS?... WAIT YOU KNOW WHAT A LIBRARY IS?_

The guardian spirit of the heir of the Asakura´s was quite surprised because he had never seen Hana even opening a book, the only books he opened was because Faith forced him to in class. After a while they arrived at the library, Hana thought that maybe he could find something about the Tao family, but nothing, not even the slightest thing, he would only find information that there is a localization in China in the highest mountains, in the a faraway forest that their lies a house filled with spirits and demons. It was her house alright, humans are so stupid that everything they can´t understand see it as something bad and evil.

After a while Hana would just give up, the truth was that he couldn´t find anything useful and that was the most obvious because shamans aren´t a very well-known topic among the humans. After a while the boy and the spirit headed home, it had been a long day and he couldn´t seem to concentrate on anything and he had so much questions and needed answers to it. But on his way home he would sense quite a powerful amount of foryoku, more than he ever sensed, it seemed it was some hidden foryoku, after running and searching for it he was led to some dark and cold part of the city, most likely abandoned, the only living creatures you could find there were cats and birds. Other living creatures would most likely be criminals, a place that his guardian Tamao had warned him to never even get a chance to think about it.

_- Who the fuck are you?! THIS POWER IS INSANE!_

Hana heard someone yelling, he had a feeling that it wouldn´t be a normal human conversation, and if his feelings were right his answer to the demons would be answered soon. Slowly he walked step by step until he achieved the place where this discussion was been placed. He peeked behind a wall because he didn´t wanted to get into another Shaman Fight again and get to be yelled by his guardians who seemed to run out of ideas for punishments. From behind the wall the young shaman would see two individuals, two girls, maybe of the same age and height, but one of them had the incredible foryoku which he sensed before.

_- Hana-dono! It´s one of them! I´m sure about it._

_- _ _Yeah, they all seem familiar, but their powers are all different, are they shamans?_

_- But the other one doesn´t seem to be one of them…_

_- Yeah but she looks familiar._

On the opposite side they could only see her back; she had long blue hair and a long dress, in the color of black too. The female which power was overwhelming was wearing a strange costume, like it was some kind of armor, and from her arms long pointy blades point out.

- _Go to hell because there´s where you belong!_

_- You are inhuman! There is no way that my oversoul wouldn´t had a single effect on you!_

_- I warned you twice but I guess I´m tired of your little game, so tell me who is your boss!_

_- Ahahahaha! Like I would ever tell you Butterfly! What I do know is that I´m going to rip off your wings because they annoy the fuck out of me!_

The demons used her oversoul on the unknown girl who blocked her attack with the umbrella and burned the demon down in a matter of seconds, Hana blinked and couldn´t understand what just happened, he didn´t ever got it what her medium was, was it possible to make one of your body parts a medium? When the fight was over he saw that she peeked to him, he had been found, and what would this mean? Did he have to fight her?

_- Ehh? Hana-kun?_

Hana appeared behind the wall and could see the full body of the girl, she seemed different because of the clothes, but her face and hair were still the same, and the ruby reddish eyes wouldn´t change a bit, it was Faith.

_- Oh I´m sorry to have worried you Hana-kun!_

Faith said apologizing about a million times. After their little encounter they went to drink a coffee in the nearest café which wasn´t in that part of the neighborhood.

_- Dear god, I thought you were going to kill me…_

There was still a bit fear in his voice, but it wasn´t to blame him, she seemed fearless, and it was a side he never had seen of her, or even imagines, Faith seemed this gentle girl who helped others not who destroy other human being in seconds, not that the creature she destroyed would be considerate as human, but still.

_- Oh well… I´m sorry to have scared you, what you saw back there was my oversoul Hana._

_- But how? I didn´t saw your medium…_

_- I didn´t used one, I was using Hyou Gattai, my medium is at home_

_- Still you looked awesome though! I really thought I was in trouble for a minute!_

_- Hey Hana…_

_- Yeah?_

_- Sorry, you probably thought that I was playing mind tricks with you and that I was behind the incidents lately._

_- CAN YOU READ MINDS? OH MY GOD YOU´VE GOT MY UNCLE´S ABILITY!_

_- No it would be the most obvious._

Both of them talked about the situation, the demons were getting stronger and stronger and it would get out of control, after all they were kids with no responsibilities and now they had these huge problem on their hands, and Amidamaru knew that neither of them would go to ask help because the two were just too damn proud, so he had to do it himself. But somewhere in China a very important man arrived on his white horse,he would hate the new modern civilization of cars and public transport, he was very tall, dressed in a black suite, he would be most recognized by his golden eyes and long blue mixed with purple hair, his hair would have three spiked upon his head, yes it was indeed an important man. After stalling his horse into its own house, he entered his own home which was located in the lonely and cold mountains of China where he would find his son hidden in the books.

_- Tell me you´re not reading any nonsense Men._

_- Father! You arrived!_

The little boy who would be exactly like his father when he was younger with golden eyes and white spiky hair ran into his father, it had been a time since he had seen him.

_- Your sister as I may ask?_

Man had been in a lot of trouble lately, he had been covering for his sister for a while but it had been very hard, because their grandparent's weren´t the most easiest on them and the guardian spirits around the house weren´t easy to fool.

_- I think she´s is studying somewhere, exams, you know how she is._

_- Don´t be such an idiot, your sister doesn´t study she is a talent itself._

_- But you know she likes to be prepared._

_- Are you hiding something from me Men?_

_- You tell me._

_- I don´t like your cocky attitude, where is your older sister? You will answer me._

Men was a difficult child to handle, he often would be cocky and confident, probably talent gained from his father. He looked a lot like his father but he had bleach white hair and it looked messier, his eyes were ruby red like his mother and sister, but his clothing style was similar as his father from his age, it was normal because he was still young, 11 years but knew a lot more than most children of his age.

_- My dear sister went to Japan._

_- EXCUSE ME!_

He pulled his youngest and only son to the wall, wondering what he just said.

– _Repeat that._

– _She is in Japan, fighting Demons, for a time now, I think since you left._

And that´s when one of the Legendary warriors found out that his oldest child went to Japan for several months and had been lying against them but most importantly, lying against Ren Tao would be an inexcusable mistake.Men would use his innocent smile and eyes to fake it that he was at least worried about his sister, but he didn´t care and knew this would be his chance to get out of this bored life and to pay his older sister a visit.


	6. 6: Reunion, the five warriors

Reunion: The five warriors

Spring had arrived in Japan and it was all pretty peaceful there, besides the strange demons attacking the heir of the Asakura´s, meanwhile in Chine were the Tao´s resident would be found it was pretty cold and it had a depressive atmosphere but not because of the weather but because one of the elemental warriors was pretty pissed and for the last two days he had been locked up in his office.

_- How long is he going to lock himself there? It won´t make her coming home sooner._

_- You ask me? You know how your child is._

The two elders of the Tao family were discussing about Ren, they were Ren parents and knew how pissed he would get when these things would happen, but they were quite annoyed too because their grandson had lied them too. They knew Men were a lot more problematic than their granddaughter. The only reason he agreed in lying to them was because of something she would give him in exchange.

_- Why isn´t he going there? I´m absolutely sure that she´s with the Asakura´s._

The man of the house told his spouse who agreed with them when they saw the little Tao passing them, Men, Faith´s little brother, he was 11 years old and most of the time he would make his older sister´s life in a hell, probably because he had nobody else to annoy and because he had a psychopathic attitude. He knocked on the door which behind it would be found his father whom he had lie to, he knew that maybe he would make things worse but he had to warn him.

_- Get lost Men I´m busy._

_- Don´t you worry she is with Hana Asakura?_

Another surprise? Sure why not, Ren could only think that worse than his runaway daughter it just couldn´t be. Men entered the room closing the door in the faces of his grandparents who were quite worried too but decided to wait outside for their son's outburst, because he was in a pretty bad mood.

_- You are now provoking me._

_- Maybe._

Ren surely agreed with his son´s opinion, there was only one way she would have survived Tokyo this long, she was with the Asakura Main House. But what worried him the most was these demons he talked about. Looking at the calendar he find out that the time was almost there, maybe Men could go with him, he had his own stuff to deal with.

_- We´re leaving._

_- We?_

_- Yeah, you got your own business to resolve in Japan._

_- So it´s time then._

_- Seriously, that cocky attitude will be your downfall, now come._

With that Ren left the house on his white horse to the localization where his private jet would be, he had a big trip ahead, even being neighbors with Japan it was still a 6 to 8 hour trip to Tokyo. Before the plane leaving the ground he did try to call his wife, also known as Jeanne, former leader of the x-laws, who soon after the shaman fight went to London and recounted the young man, which led them to marriage.

The truth was that Ren had been thinking how on earth Faith had Men´s blessing on this plan, he wouldn´t be stupid enough to do this by himself, at least of the two of them he would be the most responsible one, even being the youngest, recorded the shaman.

A few hours later in the Asakura Main house in Tokyo they were having dinner with the maids, Hana himself and the guardians. During dinner Hana told them what happened but at his surprise Ryu spit all his rice on Hana´s face.

_- She is that overpowered?!_

The oldest man in the Asakura house yelled at dinner to the young shaman who had told the story of Faith and her shaman abilities, he was still so amazed by it, that somehow he was a not afraid of it.

_- You should be afraid Hana. She comes from an incredible strong family and I guarantee you won´t ever want them as your enemy._

Tamao told her little shaman who seemed now even more scared, but the worst thing was the hatred that came from the corner of the table, Anna the third wasn´t interested at all at what this girl´s power or ability was but there was no way she would get this close to her fiancé anymore! And everyone felt the pressure between the young shaman and the shaman´s fiancé; somehow it would get ugly if this continued this way.

_- I honestly don´t know where this is going to end well. Especially you Ryu, someone should bring some sense into her, her father isn´t the one to play with and I´m sure he won´t be really glad to find out that she run away because she was bored._

Tamao seemed the only one who did care about the consequences, Hana and Ryu wouldn´t give it a lot of thought about it, they were more like living the moment, because there was no way they should worry about what there was to come or else they wouldn´t feel safe around Tamao.

Suddenly all of them heard something coming from the door, it wouldn´t be one of them because they were all at the table eating dinner, the Hanagumi were serving dinner at the table, would it be a burglar? A burglar at a shaman´s house would just be the most stupid thing ever. Ryu grabbed his wooden sword and walked in direction of the door opening in the room where they were having dinner.

_- You should know better than sneaking into a Shaman´s house like this!_

Ryu opened the door and used a great amount of force to hit the person behind the door who grabbed the wooden tool with one of his hands, looking closer he recognized the golden eyes, the arrogant face expressions and most importantly his old and good guardian spirit Bason.

_- Told you that it wouldn´t take long._

_- He does seem familiar…_

_- He is the father of your friend Faith._

Hana understood and was admired because he was one of the legendary warriors too, but soon understood that his presence would be trouble, and of the presence that he felt he understood that this man wasn´t someone easy to deal with like his own father.

_- Ryu…. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU CAN´T POINT ME WITH THAT THING YOU CALL A WEAPON YOU MORRON!_

The new guest started to throw out his most beloved medium, his sword also known as the Bao lei sword and soon the two old friends started to fight each other, leaving the maids known as the old followers of Hao Asakura, Hana himself and the host Tamao speechless.

_- You haven´t change a bit Ren._

_- You on the other side seem a bit old._

_- YOU´RE GOING TO HELL REN!_

_- I´VE ALREADY BEEN THERE YOU MORRON_

And the two continued arguing as always, after a bit they stopped and Ren joined them for dinner, not used to eat Japanese food but he ate it anyway like the old times when the Shaman Fight began in Tokyo.

_- You there._

The new welcomed shaman pointed to the youngest member in the room with his sword, but Hana didn´t show any emotions of fear or doubt, knowing that this man was probably the reason why Faith killed those demons without any doubts.

_- Faith, is that name familiar for you?_

_- Uh yeah of course she is my friend._

_- A friend. You must be kidding me._

Hana doubted because he knew he was her dad and all and had every right to know where she was especially because she lied to him and everyone back home but he didn´t wanted to cause her any trouble neither.

_- Why don´t you just stay the night Ren? Tomorrow we´ll resolve things._

_- Where is she?_

_- I don´t know…_

_- Ren please calm down._

The two old shaman friends started to argue again and the flower team also known as Hanagumi the maids of the Asakura Shrine were quite scared, they agreed in coming there to work and being cared of but never agreed to be in the surrounding of such morons. With their argument they haven´t felt something, more like someone enter the house, neither Tamao who was just concentrated on how much stronger Ren had become during these 5 years physically and mentally.

_- Seriously I´m going to rip of your mouth from your face!_

_- That won´t be necessary Ren._


End file.
